Not Alone Anymore
by yaoigirl20
Summary: established Klaine. Kurt decides he can't hide away at Dalton Academy forever and transfers back to McKinley, but what about Kurt's new found love Blaine? Will Kurt just leave him in the dust? kind of a songfic


__

**Not Alone Anymore**

Summary: established Klaine. Kurt decides he can't hide away at Dalton Academy forever and transfers back to McKinley, but what about Kurt's new found love Blaine? Will Kurt just leave him in the dust?

Rated: G

* * *

A day just like any other cold February morning, Kurt was getting ready for the day, looking at his reflection in the mirror every few minutes, making sure not one hair was out of place and that his outfit truly looked as good as he'd thought when he'd picked it out that morning. Yes, 'picked it out'. Kurt no longer wore a uniform. He wasn't going to Dalton Academy anymore. He's going back to McKinley today. Leaving Dalton was probably one of the hardest decisions he's had to make; mostly because it involved leaving behind his first and most perfect boyfriend, Blaine. He missed him already.

***Last Tuesday***

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's dorm room studying for different exams and classes when Kurt sprang something into conversation suddenly. "What do you think about me going back to McKinley?"

The older boy looked up at him with confused green eyes at the sudden change in subject. "Well, I think it's a good idea to visit. I'll even go with you if you want. We can go this weeken—"

"That's not what I mean," Kurt interrupted the plan making, "I mean - I mean transfer back to McKinley." Blaine was silent. "It's not that I don't like it here. I was just talking to Mercedes this morning and we talked about why I actually left and it occurred to me that the only reason I left is because of some stupid brute with barely enough brains to compare to a goldfish," Kurt realized he was rambling but he just couldn't stop. "That's not like me, Blaine. I'm not the kind of person who runs away scared from moronic jerks. I used to just ignore them or show them up. I never used to run to another school just to get away from them, and as wonderful as this school is, I can't—"

"Is that what you see me as? Scared of a bunch of jerks?" Blaine looked down at his notebook in despair.

Kurt realized what he'd said and tried to set it straight. "No, that's not what I meant. Blaine, we never really talked about what you went through at your old school but if you felt unsafe there, it was good for you to come to Dalton. Blaine, please look at me," He dipped his head, trying to get a glance at those piercing eyes.

"Kurt, you've been through much worse than me."

He didn't know what to say at that. Kurt had royally screwed up. "Blaine look at me," He took the older boy's chin in his hand and lifted his head. "I love you, but please don't make this about you. You made your choice and it was the best one for you. I think going back to McKinley is the best one for me. I want to face my demon football player's head on. Please be okay with this."

Blaine shook his head and got up, leaving Kurt seated on the floor. "I'm really sorry, Kurt; but I'm not okay with it. You're gonna do it anyway though aren't you?" Kurt nodded mutely, "So I guess it doesn't really matter what I say, does it?"

***Now***

That was the last time they spoke before Kurt left. Now here he was, right where he started from; same glee club, same bullying, no respect, the only (outted) gay kid at school, and no Blaine.

Kurt's cell phone rang and somehow he knew exactly who it was before even pulling it from his pocket. "Hello Blaine."

"Hi. How was your first day back at McHell?"

Kurt wanted so bad to chuckle at the lame joke but this was so sudden from the way they'd left things "Blaine, why are calling me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you have a really nice auditorium here. You should come see it."

Blaine had such a way with confusing Kurt. "What?"

The older boy chuckled on the other side of the line. "Come to the auditorium, Kurt."

The brunette sighed, hung up on the boy of his dreams and waltzed toward the auditorium. He should really be in Glee practice right now and would probably be accused of being a turncoat (A/N: thank you 8th grade english) by Rachel when she saw him next but they'd get over it. He'd been gone a few months; they could do without him one more day. The auditorium was pitch black. Kurt could barely see his hand right in front of his face, "Blaine?"

A single spot light shown on center stage where the piano sat cold and alone, but out from the darkness came Blaine with his warming smile. He looked out into the audience where he could only guess Kurt was standing and his smile became a little unsure but still as bright as the stage lights. He seated himself at the piano bench, played an opening set of chords and a melody came to life from his finger tips and finally, he started to sing.

_I've been alone  
surrounded by darkness  
and I've seen how heartless  
the world can be_

Kurt didn't really know what to do as Blaine sang, just for him. No one else was around; just them.

_And I've seen you crying  
you felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
to make you see_

_That Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt's feet moved forward on their own accord. He followed. Blaine knew him so well, maybe even more than Mercedes did. He shared all his dreams and fears with him, the one's he usually kept to himself about wanting a family and not wanting to be alone. Blaine had seen him at his worst when Karofsky had kissed him and at his best the rest of the time. Blaine was his rock for what felt like a long time. When had they become equals? When had they actually fallen in love? And why were they fighting?

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smile  
And I feel you so close to me  
Tell me_

That should've been Kurt's verse. Blaine was the one with the smile that could possibly melt even Sue Sylvester's heart! Kurt had a watery smile; fake and put-on, well unless he was with the dark haired man on stage.

__

Baby you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
and you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

_Now I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need them  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
and you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt was almost on stage now. Just up the short flight of stairs and down to center stage and he would be with Blaine again. He had an idea of what Blaine was trying to portray. Blaine didn't want them to break up, he was sorry and he wanted them to stay together even if they were apart most of the time. But Kurt knew his friends wouldn't approve, especially Rachel. She would be up and out of her seat if he told them they were still together. Kurt just got back to the group; he couldn't lose them all again so soon.

_Oh, 'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

He took the last step up to the piano as Blaine keyed the final chord and looked up at him expectantly. Kurt didn't know what to say. That was simply the most wonderful song he's ever heard, though that might just be because it was Blaine singing. "What are you doing here, Blaine? Wh-where's your uniform?" he asked, finally noticing the older boys jeans and converse ensemble.

Blaine just shrugged. "I'm transferring to McKinley," he said as if he were talking about the weather.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, "Why would you do something as stupid as that? You're safe as Dalton. You will get eaten alive here."

The older boy chuckled, "Wow, I love the faith you have in me. And it's not stupid. It's brave. You're brave, Kurt," Kurt looked at him confused, "I preach about having courage and standing up for yourself but I'm the one who's been fearful. I'm sorry for making your decision all about myself. This decision is for you, but would you mind if I," he took Kurt's hand into his own and looked into his eyes, that soft sweet smile playing on his lips. Kurt melted inside at that smile and at Blaine's next words. "Can I be brave with you Kurt?"

Kurt felt his whole face flush but laughed in spite of himself. "You are such a dork! But I love that about you." He threw his arms around the boy he loved and landed a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes," Kurt answered when they finally broke apart, "Be brave and very stupid with me." They smiled and laughed and kissed some more without care of what anyone will think of their relationship and how open they are with it because their love is all they needed to make it through.

* * *

alright so this is my first Glee story and I am SO PROUD and i havent even posted it yet!

This story is based of Darren Criss's song "Not Alone". If for some reason you haven't heard it yet, you should listen to it during/after reading the story.

I hope you all like it as much as i loved writing it! Send me a review! 33


End file.
